


Normalcy

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of sorts to Rodney's Emo Cat by Argosy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rodney's Emo Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62067) by [Argosy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argosy/pseuds/Argosy). 



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [Nashville](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Nashville)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
creative  
**Current music:** | The deadline ticking by  
**Entry tags:** |  [author:hyperfocused](http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/tag/author:hyperfocused)  
  
_ **"Normalcy" PG13 by Hyperfocused.** _

Title:Normalcy -- with thanks to [](http://argosy.livejournal.com/profile)[**argosy**](http://argosy.livejournal.com/) for letting me borrow Russell, from her wonderful story [Rodney's Emo Cat](http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/156227.html) (which you should all read before this one, if you haven't.)  
Author:hyperfocused  
Rating: PG13  
Wordcount:636

  
There are sounds Rodney is not sure he'll ever get used to, some he wouldn't want to, and some he's learned he can't live without. He'll never get used to the almost-silence of landing on a Wraith-culled world. When missions go bad (but not _that_ bad) he doesn't want the rhythm of angry boot-steps to become old-hat, or the snick-scrape of a cell door closing with his team on the wrong side. But one sound Rodney inexplicably loves, is the grumbling intake of breath, and the expelled curse caused by 20 sharp points of almost-cat claws, making a path across the lean, once sleeping flesh of one John Sheppard, then using John's now tensed muscles for an extra bit of momentum to launch himself into the air. Russell is the smartest, cutest, most amazing pet ever. Except for John, but Rodney's too smart to tell him that.

"Damn cat!" John grumbles, as Russ leaves tiny red scratches, but Rodney can tell he isn't all the way awake. Best thing to do is move in and kiss John's shoulder, then his neck, and onward to his sleep scrunched, irritated face.

"Sorry. You're his favorite landing strip. You should be honored."

"A nice dog wouldn't do this. He'd walk. Curl up in the corner on his own bed. Fetch. Not that flying isn't cool. Birds fly. Talking parrot'd be…" and John's asleep again before anything can get started. Oh well.

"Yarr," Rodney says, softly, laughing at John, at Russell purring overhead. Normalcy was overrated.

* * *

 

While it may be said that fog comes in on little cat feet, little cat feet (John has found) come in on four points of pain. It doesn't even matter if the cat is actually not a cat at all, but the Peagasus version, the one that has a very unpleasant puberty (like John) and then sprouts wings (sadly unlike John.) Since Russell is clearly completely capable of being light on his feet, John is convinced he's doing it on purpose, just to let John know who's boss. The damn beast -- _Eldru_ doesn't walk all over Rodney like that. No, he lands softly on Rodney's sleeping back, keeping his claws in. It makes Rodney sigh, and sometimes John sighs, too, thinking about how rarely he'd ever seen Rodney relax like that before Russell came along.

It's worth a little discomfort, seeing Rodney so comfortable. Rodney needs that after the week they've had. Too much day saving, too few days off. John would like to think he's done something to comfort Rodney as well, but despite the great sex, and manly cuddling, he's still a bit convinced Rodney likes Russell best. He tells himself he's not jealous anymore, because there's nothing not cool about a flying cat, and now that he's past his Robert Smith stage, he's quite fun to be around. But there's a part of John, one he keeps tamped down even farther than he used to hide his feeling for Rodney, that just wants to come home to some normalcy. A door that opens with a knob, kids playing ball outside his window, and a non-descript dog, of not especially rare breed, slobbering and waggy-tailed, eager to run with him. If he had those things, boring though some might find them, then he could also have Rodney all the time. Boring was safe, and that might be okay with John for a while. Give them the chance to really ease their relationship into something simple, something -- dare he say it, because it certainly hadn't worked for him the first time – like a marriage.

But despite Russell's scratches, and the weirdness of his life, John guessed he was kind of okay with things. Rodney was by no means normal, and maybe neither was he. It was okay. Normalcy was overrated.


End file.
